


Kilig

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Just oblivious, POV Ron Weasley, Pre-Relationship, Ron is not blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Ron is not blind; he sees his best mate behaving oddly and decides to confront him with surprising results.





	Kilig

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Ron has always been a dear to me. Now, one thing I know is that he is not stupid and usually very quick to guess correctly. He knows Harry quite well. So, it's a wonder he didn't have the slightest suspicion that his best friend was mooning after his sister. As a result, this drabble originated.  
> Have fun reading it and don't forget to give feedback!

Ron loved his mate but he had to admit there were times he wondered where his head was.

Harry wasn’t behaving like he did last year when he had mood swings worse than Hermione in their Third Year. He had been angry and depressed and Sirius’s death was his breaking point. During last summer he had looked tired and despondent in the beginning but recovered remarkably except for the sadness lingering in his eyes.

He wasn’t blind enough to not notice how blissful he looked during the Quidditch practice and at the Burrow too. It was extremely weird and very unlike Harry.

He wasn’t used to seeing him so happy; especially after learning about the prophecy. Harry laughed more nowadays and let out amused quips specifically towards Ginny unabashedly. Ron might’ve mentioned it to Hermione, who definitely knew the answer judging from the smug smiles she threw towards Harry when he wasn’t looking, but he didn’t want to get attacked by both his new girlfriend and his friend who was a girl. If she even was that anymore.

He might not have Hermione, which he refused to think about because life without her was the most excruciating unthinkable possibility, but he still had his best friend in his grasp during the holidays.

Ron plopped down next to Harry on the sofa where he was tracing a card’s outline. His friend snapped his eyes upwards and coughing unconvincingly, leaned back trying to look casual. Yes, he was behaving as if he had been caught in a heinous act. Ron mirrored his position before speaking.

“So, having fun?” He gestured vaguely.

Harry lost his nervousness, making his lips quirked upwards,” Okay, spit it out. What do you want?”

“Who says I want anything?”

“You look as subtle as the Giant Squid prancing around in Dumbledore’s robes.”

“That’s revolting, mate.”

“It’s because you don’t have as refined a taste as mine,” Harry puffed up his chest dramatically.

“I swear you’re sounding more and more like my sister nowadays,” Ron grumbled. He almost missed Harry’s widening of eyes and slight flush. Almost. He would’ve mentioned it if he hadn’t caught him discreetly caressing the card.

Ron frowned, “Who gave you that?” He snatched it out of his hands, a rarity he didn’t think too much about. The card was quite big and adorned with sparkles and many bells on the outside; as soon he opened it, a sweet scent of flowers wafted out and the gnomes animated inside started singing ‘Holy Hippogriff’ in a shrill tune. He returned the card bemusedly to Harry who yanked it out of his hands as if it was a precious treasure.

“Ginny, I suppose? She needs to stop making everyone these cards. Her love for holidays, especially Christmas, is very alarming. Barmy, that girl.”

Harry looked at him sharply, “She’s not barmy. She made this card for me and I love it. Think about all the effort she went through.”

Ron scrutinized him suspiciously. “Then I should have gifted you something handmade too. Given your special treatment towards them.”

He coloured slightly, “Nah, it’s okay. It’s kinda Ginny and my thing. She has been giving me cards since forever.”

Ron frowned, “You never told me about it.” Harry became as red as his sister’s hair but he calmly matched his gaze.

“Harry…” Ron began uncertainly, “about you and Ginny? Do you think-“Harry interrupted him.

“I think of Ginny the same way you think of Hermione.” Ron froze at his words.  _What did that mean? Did Harry-_

No. If Harry felt anything for Ginny, then that would imply he thought of Hermione as something other than friend. And he had a girlfriend who could sniff out any admissions such as this. He can’t afford to think of her that way. He doesn’t. Absolutely, he doesn’t.

“Oh, I get it. I was being foolish. It’s okay, mate,” Ron stuttered out. Harry seemed to be holding back his laughter but his lips twitched.

“Glad to have straightened it out.”

“Definitely, mate.”

“So I don’t have to go and give Hermione any news, do I?”

“Don’t you dare.”


End file.
